Ep. 12: The Signalman Who Came From Space
is the twelfth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the opening of a two-part story introducing Signalman, a peculiar police officer hero who arrives on Earth. Synopsis Signalman, an officer from Planet Police, comes to Earth to take charge in taking down Gynamo and the Bowzock...while simultaneously causing nothing but problems for the Carranger. Plot It is a normal day at Pegasus. Minoru asks around for Kyosuke. As usual around, he is relaxing by a pond. On a tower, Zelmoda appears and takes Wumpers out of a jar, to let them catch some sunlight. Kyosuke spots them and transforms. The Wumpers are all laying around under the sun. Red Racer arrives on top of a stairwell on the top of the tower. The Bowzock and Red move to a warehouse to fight. Zelmoda makes explosions appear with his sword. Just when they have him cornered, they hear police sirens. From the smoke, arises a strange figure. Zelmoda freaks out and the Wumpers cower. The stranger presents himself as Signalman from the planet Police. He shows his license (Signizer). The Wumpers and Zelmoda go after him. He trasnforms the badge into Police Baton Mode and beats the Wumpers outside of the warehouse. Zelmoda does the same attack he did to Red, but it makes no dent on Signalman. He changes his weapon into its Gun Mode and shoots the baddies' legs for them to fall. Red is impressed. A green Wumper arrives with a car. Zelmoda commands all the Wumpers to go inside his jar. They run off. Signalman watches them off. Red Racer thinks it is his turn and runs off in his Red Speeder. Then all of sudden, Signalman comes sirens a blazing on his Polispeeder and tells Red to pull over. Red is surprised. Signalman gives him a ticket for speeding. Red tells him it is important because of the Bowzock. Signalman says that is no reason for going so fast and breaking the law. When asked for his name, Red does his usual presentation 'Gekisou Sentai Carrrrranger! Red Racer!' and Signalman imitates this whole thing. Then he asks what that is. Red nearly collapses at the notion of someone not knowing who he is. Red tries explaining him the story, but gets nowhere. Red gets mad at Signalman and blames him for the Bowzock getting away. Signalman is set to write Red another ticket. Before Red can hit him, the other Carrangers arrive to stop him. Signalman finally spots them and asks them if they are the 'Gekisou Sentai Carrrranger.' Blue says yes and bows to him, greeting him. Meanwhile at BB Salon, Gynamo is not thrilled to hear about Signalman. He thinks back to how Signalman gave some motorcycle-riding Bowzock tickets for not wearing helmets and lock them up in prison. Gynamo clashed with him one time and he vows to get rid of him. He folds a Bowzock flag in his hands. Instead of the Earth being in his way, he imagines Signalman. Everyone is encouraged. Zonnette is impressed. Grotch comes along. He has UU Uurin in a cage. Grotch takes off the chains and opens the door and feeds the hungry monster a traffic light to prep him for eating Signalman. Zonnette is scared by him. Smoke comes out of three holes on UU Uurin. Back on Earth, Signalman walks out of his Kobaan Base, a thin Police booth and his temporary home. He stretches. Later, Kyosuke is not so thrilled with Signalman. Dappu tries to have him calm down. Minoru hands Kyosuke two tires. An old lady approaches Signalman at his base about finding an address. Outside, while delivering the two tires, Kyosuke spots Signalman and the lady. He takes her bag for her. He calls emergency on his changer, Youko tells them, but they are surprised. Signalman arrives to some warehouses and the lady smiles and leaves. Lightning from the sky strikes him. The Bowzock come out and the old lady joins them, she turns out to be a white Wumper. Signalman shoots it on its right leg. The White Whumper cries and limps away as Gynamo talks. The other Carranger in their Speeders meet up with Red Racer. They get close and see the Whumpers fight Signalman. They all agree to help and present themselves. Signalman blows a whistle on them and tell them to not cross a line he makes out of his baton. He tells them he will handle it and approaches the Whumpers, who have been waiting patiently this whole time, to continue fighting. The Carranger are bewildered. Pink Racer is concerned and accidently walks over the line. Blue makes her notice. Signalman leaps in the air and kicks the Whumpers. Pink crosses the line again, but doesn't take notice to Blue. Yellow crouches down in awe. Blue crouches down too. Green tells them all to go. The team agrees but Red is not sure, but they leave and he trails behind. Just when they are gone, the Bowzock throw chains around Signalman's neck and legs. They then charge the chains with their weapons, shocking him. UU Uurin then arrives and blasts Signalman down. He approaches his prey but he blows his whistle, bugging his ears. The Polispeeder approaches on its own, it blasts at the monster and breaks its master's chains. He mounts his cycle and blasts at the Wumpers. He turns backward (against the law!) and blasts more Wumpers from behind. He stops the bike, gets off and blasts at the monster. The Bowzock are not pleased. Grotch gives the UU Urin two imo-youkan and he grows huge. The monster then grabs Signalman. Red pushes the reluctant others and they are shocked to find what has occurred. He throws down to them his whistle and Pink catches it. RV Robo is formed and they fight the monster, as he has the officer in his hands. They manage to grab the monster's hand, enough for Signalman to jump down safetly. The Carranger then use their finisher and UU Urin was seemingly destroyed. The Bowzock teleport away and UU Urin is somehow normal size again and disappears after them. Signalman then meets up with the Carranger and they put their hands together. Pink returns to him his whistle. He points to their Speeder Machines, saying that they parked in a no parking zone and that he is going to have to ticket them. They all apologize and hurry into their Speeders. They speed off and he runs after them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *The footage of this episode and the next episode was used for one episode of "Power Rangers Turbo," the monster wore glasses in one and didn't in another, so there were inconsistencies with the monster's appearance. *White Wumpers are the rarest of the Wumpers. Usually they are part of a gag, demonstated by this episode. *While Signalman is not the first Sixth/Extra Ranger in Sentai, this is the first time that one has a theme song which is played during their first battle, Shirobai Yarou Signalman; this will become a standard Sentai tradition for many Sixth and Extra Rangers from this point. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa